


you get lighter the more it gets dark

by Simplyslc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Star Gazing, adventure fluff, roan makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyslc/pseuds/Simplyslc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy talk about that shooting star from so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you get lighter the more it gets dark

The sky is dark and the moon is full and bright by the time the group reaches a small abandoned warehouse where they hope to stay the night. 

They enter cautiously, Bellamy and Clarke at the forefront with Octavia and Jasper slightly behind on either side as they scope the area. Roan trails leisurely behind and takes a seat on a long bench by one of the windows, pulling out one of his knives and beginning to sharpen it.

Octavia and Jasper begin to start a fire; gaps in the aged building’s roof allowing for the smoke to escape into the midnight air. 

Bellamy and Clarke lay down their packs a few yards away in the middle of the room, facing the entrance.

“What? No one wants to join me?” Roan’s voice is heard from the other side of the room.

“We’re fine right here,” Clarke responds with a steady voice, not bothering to meet his eyes.

Roan smirks. “Don’t worry, Wanheda, I won’t make you beg for his life twice.”

Clarke winces at that, the memory still too fresh in her mind. Bellamy averts his gaze, knowing exactly what Roan is insinuating. 

Bellamy offers to take first watch while Clarke, Octavia, and Jasper drift off to sleep, Roan remaining in his corner of the building.

Before long, Bellamy finds himself fixated on the rhythmic, steady sound of Clarke’s breaths. He likes to see her so at peace during a time when she is so at war with herself. He knows that feeling well.

Clarke’s eyes blink open and she looks up to meet Bellamy’s eyes.

“Hey, go back to sleep. You need to rest,” Bellamy speaks softly, careful not to wake the others.

“I don’t think I’ll be getting much more sleep tonight. I’m too focused on finding Luna. On our people…on my mom,” Clarke’s voice trails off. The fire illuminates the hard lines of her worry and her sorrow. These lines, however, are no match for the determination within her heart and her mind, Bellamy knows.

Bellamy pushes his pack to the side and lies down on his back next to Clarke. From this position, he and Clarke can see the sky, clear and filled with stars, between the missing pieces of the roof.

They lie like this for a while before Clarke breaks the silence. 

“Did you ever figure out what to wish for?” Her eyes remain focused on the sky.

“Unfortunately, I don’t see any shooting stars,” Bellamy responded.

Clarke slowly moves her hand towards his, her fingers just barely ghosting over his. His hand relaxes at her touch, inviting but not insisting. Her fingers trace gentle patterns into his palm before letting them intertwine with his own.

Clarke’s eyes continue to seek out constellations in the sky that remind her of the freckles that grace Bellamy’s face.

She feels warm and safe with her hand in his. And though it is the first time, she knows that it won’t be the last.

Clarke tilts her head to look Bellamy, his eyes are closed and his breathing is even.

“I don’t need a shooting star to know what to wish for,” she whispers.


End file.
